


Pretty in Pink

by dirtyretro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Costume Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro
Summary: “Hey, sexy. Your ass looks purrfect in that cat costume. Tell me, are you feeling playful, kitten?”





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



“Hey, sexy. Your ass looks _purrfect_ in that cat costume. Tell me, are you feeling playful, kitten?”

The so-called playful kitten whipped around and pulled a sour face. “Min, what the hell? It’s me.”

Minhyuk nearly shot spooky punch from his nose. “Holy shit! Kihyun, what... why… Why are you dressed like _that?”_

Kihyun huffed and crossed his arms over the flattened A cups of his leather bustier. If his fake, fluffy tail was real, it would be thrashing wildly behind him. “...I’m trying to get someone’s attention.”

Minhyuk chuckled and wiped spilt punch off his obnoxiously tacky banana costume. “Do you really think that’ll work?”

“Do you really hit on women like that?” Much to Minhyuk’s chagrin, Kihyun clicked his tongue and cocked a hip. “Besides, it worked on you, didn’t it?”

Minhyuk hummed dismissively and took a step back to fully drink in Kihyun’s rather risque cat costume—fuzzy pink ears, a lacey choker, shimmery eyeshadow, baby pink bustier, shiny lip gloss, a tail, and a puffy skirt with fuzzy lining. Even now, knowing it was his best friend, Kihyun’s ass still looked purrfect. “How’d you hide your dick so well?”

Kihyun scoffed. He wanted to fire something sassy back, but the desired target audience of his sexy costume, uber straight boy Shin Hoseok, strolled over to them before he got a word in edgewise. His scowl turned into a sweet smile in the blink of an eye. “Hey Hoseok~”

Hoseok was a super hot firefighter who came into the cafe Kihyun waited tables at almost everyday for lunch with his other super hot firefighter crew members. Kihyun jumped at the opportunity to attend Hoseok’s Halloween party the second the invite was offered, _definitely_ at the expense of seeming thirsty and desperate—Minhyuk never let him hear the end of just how thirsty he truly was.

“Hey guys! Enjoying the party?” Hoseok asked, eyes immediately drawn to Kihyun’s costume.

“Yeah, I’m having a really good time! What about you?” Kihyun lilted as he eyefucked the muscular fireman. This was his chance to _finally_ fuck Hoseok. He had to lay it on thick and make his intentions clear, let Hoseok know he had no problem being a slutty hookup. “I like your costume… you look really sexy.”

Hoseok’s lips parted slightly but not in a turned on way, more so in a speechless way. “Ah, this is just my uniform—”

“Mmm, I know~” Kihyun drawled and bit his glossy lower lip. Minhyuk noticeably cringed.

Finally picking up Kihyun’s flirtatious vibes, Hoseok laughed awkwardly. “Thanks. Yours is… cool, too.” Just then, a petite brunette with short hair in a shell bra and teal mermaid makeup latched onto Hoseok’s bicep. The glint in her eyes told everyone she already had plenty to drink. She whispered ‘c’mon, sweetheart~’ in a sultry tone, and Hoseok flashed Minhyuk and Kihyun a grin. “Well, guess I gotta go. Glad you’re having fun. I’ll catch you around.”  
  
When Hoseok was out of earshot, Minhyuk slapped Kihyun on the arm. “Oh my fucking god!”

“Shut up!” Kihyun hissed. His evening plans were stolen by some mermaid tramp, and he was salty as hell about it. He didn’t need Minhyuk’s pointed amusement to top it off.

“You know he’s only into chicks, right?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “So?”

 _“Sooo_ you have a dick.” Minhyuk extended an arm like he was presenting a coveted cash prize on a gameshow. “This place is crawling with straight guys. What are you even doing?”

A blush heated Kihyun’s cheeks dusted with opalescent highlighter. Not even Minhyuk knew that he had a thing for straight guys. And, honestly, he had even more of a thing for _converting_ straight guys. Truth be told, he’d been hunting Hoseok for a while, ever since he first sat in Kihyun’s section at the cafe, but he was proving to be quite the challenge. Such was the struggle of a dedicated straight chaser like Yoo Kihyun.

“Whatever. I’m getting punch— _alone,_ you weird ass banana.” Kihyun waved his hand sassily at his friend and made his way through clusters of people to the festively decorated snack table.

“Aw, c’mon! It tells the ladies I have a sense of humor,” Minhyuk shouted out to Kihyun, garnering a lot of unwanted attention from giggling girls. He misinterpreted their laughing as proving his point and waggled his eyebrows, to which Kihyun facepalmed and kept walking.

Kihyun poured himself a cup of punch in a paper cup with a pumpkin face on it. He felt very adult as he regurgitated the too-potent spiked punch back into said pumpkin cup. He grimaced at the aftertaste on his tastebuds and stuffed a stale potato chip in his mouth to rid the bitter flavor, only to gag at the way it mushed instead of crunched. Admitting defeat, he slumped against the snack table and hatefully watched the drunk mermaid girl squeeze Hoseok’s biceps, wanting so badly to be doing the same thing.

Sigh, what a buzzkill. Bet she couldn’t blow Hoseok’s mind like Kihyun could.

The table shook and the sound of a throat clearing preceded a strange yet polite request: “Can you move your… tail? Please?”

Kihyun’s brows dipped as he turned towards the voice. He was greeted by a tall, costumeless guy too slim to be one of Hoseok’s firefighter pals. Didn’t matter, though, because he was _hella_ hot regardless.

He must’ve been staring creepily because the hot guy spoke up again.

“Your tail is on my cupcake.” Hot Guy’s voice was low and deep and gravelly and definitely hot. Kihyun nearly missed the hand gesture because his thirsty ass was being, well, thirsty. Kihyun followed the gesture, finally realizing that his puffy cat tail was literally on top of a candy corn-crowned cupcake on Hot Guy’s spooky pumpkin face plate.

 _“Oh._ Yeah, sorry.” Kihyun laughed nervously and swiped his tail off the table, wiping icing off with a napkin, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Ugh, what was going on? He was all dolled up and ready to suck dick, but he kept striking out like a gameless loser. And now, based on how much attention Hot Guy was giving his cupcake and not cute-as-fuck Kihyun, not even he was a fuckable option.

“...I’ve never seen a pink cat before,” Hot Guy said with a mouth full of cupcake. Cute… real cute.

“Pink Panther,” Kihyun stated like it wasn’t just a random fact he literally just remembered.

Hot Guy quirked an eyebrow, impressed with the unexpected trivia. _“True._ So, you’re Pink Panther?”

Was Hot Guy really this inquisitive, or was he trying to flirt? Either way, the playful mood was refreshing. Kihyun was game to play along. “Nope. I’m a slut.”

Hot Guy busted out a baritone laugh that had Kihyun’s dick twitching in his panties. _“Ugh,_ that’s what I am too. How embarrassing we’re wearing the same costume. Now I have to hate you.”

Oh. Cute… like, _actually_ cute.

“I like my interpretation better,” Kihyun declared. He stepped away from the snack table and twirled to show off how good he knew he looked in his costume. His skirt lifted slightly as he spun, showing off his creamy thighs. His body glitter was poppin’ in the soft orange lighting. He was feeling himself, and it seemed Hot Guy was feeling him too.

“Me too,” Hot Guy said with a smirk. “I’m Changkyun. Pleasure to meet you.” He grabbed Kihyun’s well-manicured hand and bowed, kissing the top of it like a gentleman.

Blushing, Kihyun licked his lips and replied, “Hi Changkyun, I’m Kihyun. Wanna fuck?”

They ditched fuckboy Shin Hoseok’s Halloween party, ditched banana boy Minhyuk at said party, and made out in Changkyun’s Kia parked in the driveway of Hoseok's next door neighbor’s house. It wasn't the most romantic setting, but Kihyun came to fuck and Changkyun was more than happy to reciprocate.

On the kiss-filled trip to the car, they managed to learn each other's age. Kihyun seemed to like knowing he was older—something he’d reveal later on if the mood was right. For now, he was more interested in nipping the sharp angle of Changkyun’s jaw.  
  
In the car, Kihyun was pulled onto Changkyun’s lap. He rolled his hips and moaned into Changkyun’s mouth, feeling feverish and impatient. As Changkyun played with the fluffy lining of Kihyun's skirt, teasing the fabric up his thigh to trace the distinct feel of lace on his fingertips, he groaned against Kihyun's lips. When his cock surged at the attention, Kihyun smirked and leaned back, slowly and methodically grinding his hips as Changkyun watched helplessly.  
  
Brushing loose hair from his eyes, Kihyun toyed with a cat ear on his kitty headband and smiled to himself; he was such a naughty kitten. With a breathy moan, he said, “My pussy is so wet.”  
  
Changkyun's fingers stiffened on Kihyun's hips. “Oh, uh, okay… that’s new.”

Kihyun giggled, causing a furious blush to form on Changkyun's face.

“You don’t like it?” Kihyun coyly asked as he tilted his head to the side and traced the outline of Changkyun's bottom lip with his thumb. The younger stared at him, entranced—his gaze was so strong, so masculine, yet so flustered.

Despite his confusion, Changkyun visibly swallowed when Kihyun licked his thumb, sucked the tip, and slowly trailed it down his leather-clad abdomen. “N-no, I definitely do, I just wasn’t ready to hear—”

“My pussy?" Kihyun offered, cocky as he flipped up his skirt to reveal the outline of his cock beneath baby blue lace panties. He flicked the tiny bow at the hem, located just above the spot of wetness from his leaking dick. "My pussy you make so wet with your sexy voice?" Kihyun smirked as Changkyun shamelessly watched Kihyun's fingers as they dipped below his panties and grabbed his cock momentarily before moving lower. "I wonder if your cock will fit inside? I’m so tight, you know.”

Changkyun panted softly as Kihyun moved his hand up again, thumb swiping his leaking head, pad of his thumb covered in precum; removing his hand, he swept his finger over Changkyun's lower lip once more, satisfied when the younger sucked the tip into his mouth. "Do I taste good, baby boy?"  
  
Changkyun nodded dumbly. Kihyun smirked.

Moaning, Kihyun grinded against the hardness he sat on. "You ever fuck a girl like me before?"

"...No," Changkyun muttered.  
  
Kihyun’s eyes dazzled. "Mmm~ I’m your first?”

The younger barely managed a verbal reply before Kihyun slithered off his lap and crawled into the backseat. Kihyun sat up on his knees and teased at the zipper of his bustier, but Changkyun interjected before Kihyun could fully unzip. "Leave it on? I like it."  
  
Kihyun cracked a wide, amused smile. "Sure, baby boy, I'll leave it on. But you gotta do something for me now."

He sat back in the seat with his legs spread, lifting his skirt to give Changkyun the best view he’d ever seen. He teased himself, ghosting a hand over his dick as he played with his nipple beneath the cups of his bustier. His devious eyes never left Changkyun’s as he sighed and mewled. When he mouthed _‘you wanna see it?’,_ the younger’s breath hitched in his throat and his fingers practically ripped the armrest of the front seat.

Smirking, Kihyun slid his panties to the side, dick popping free and smearing precum on his inner thigh. He leaned back slightly, enough to show his pussy to Changkyun’s hungry gaze, and he moaned softly when he rubbed it with the tip of his finger. He sucked a finger into his mouth, and when it was good and sopping wet, he teased his pussy as Changkyun’s watched. He pushed a finger in and moaned, and Changkyun couldn’t stop rubbing his cock in his pants.  
  
“You wanna fuck it?” Kihyun giggled when Changkyun muttered a silent yes. “You’re gonna have to stretch me open because my pussy is really tight, baby boy.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Changkyun replied like a reflex as he hopped out of the front seat and into the back seat with Kihyun. He shoved Kihyun to the seat and threw his legs over his shoulders, sucking two fingers into his mouth as he optimized their positions. His fingers replaced Kihyun’s as the other cried out; he couldn’t stop himself from licking a stripe up his cock as he stretched him open.

Kihyun's legs spread wide on either side of Changkyun's head, his skirt hiked up around his slim hips, blue panties pushed aside as Changkyun pumped two fingers inside of him; he choked out little moans as Changkyun deepthroated him like no so-called straight boy Kihyun had fucked before.

Kihyun threaded his fingers in Changkyun's hair, pulling the strands tight as he rocked his hips back and forth, caught between fucking and getting fucked. His open-mouthed moans were high pitched and addictive, and Changkyun was so turned on he desperately rutted against the leather seats.  
  
"Where'd you learn to suck dick like that?" Kihyun moaned, half-lidded eyes glued to Changkyun's glistening, stretched lips as he sucked cock.  
  
Changkyun pulled off momentarily and wiped spit from around his lips. "I'm bi," he confessed, though it wasn't much of a secret to anyone who knew him.

So much for Kihyun’s goal of fucking a straight boy tonight. He threw his head back in laughter that sounded like honey and cinnamon. Laughter was replaced with cute, choppy gasps as Changkyun added a third finger and smirked against Kihyun’s thigh.

Kihyun cocked his head at Changkyun, biting his lower lip before saying, "So I must be like heaven for you, huh?"  
  
"Yes, m'am." Changkyun keened, totally lost in his arousal. He licked leaking precum off Kihyun's dick before swallowing the whole length, earning a surprised moan from Kihyun.  
  
"I like when you call me that," Kihyun said, satisfied at the way Changkyun groaned at the compliment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears pink, mouth lewdly working Kihyun to near-orgasm. The way his moans vibrated up the length of Kihyun’s dick left him breathless. Yet, he decided to tease the younger more. "I like the way you finger my pussy. You know how to treat a girl right, huh? I bet you eat pussy so well."

Changkyun's hips rutted faster on the seat, cock eager to be buried inside the hot hole his fingers fucked. Saliva and precum coated his lips as he pulled off Kihyun's dick. He admired Kihyun's dirty mouth and blissed out face with a boyish blush, gently thrusting his fingers in an unexpected moment of intimacy, happy just to watch Kihyun’s face of pleasure.

Locking eyes, Kihyun curled his parted lips into a sexy smirk. "I like the way you blush when I tell you how much I like what you do to me."  
  
Sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, Changkyun glanced up from between Kihyun's parted legs and silently begged for permission with puppy dog eyes. "I want to fuck you so bad."  
  
Drinking in the younger's endearing body language, Kihyun said, "Let me see your dick."  
  
"Yes, m'am." Changkyun sat up with one knee pressed into the leather seat and the other drapped off the edge. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants as Kihyun watched fervently. His own fingers replaced Changkyun's as he fingered himself to the girth of the younger's hard, aching cock hanging heavy between his legs.  
  
Kihyun sat up to touch it, moaning at the feel of it in his hand. Changkyun flinched and sucked in a sharp breath, and Kihyun giggled. "You're sensitive, huh?"  
  
"Not always.”  
  
"Lucky me. You got a condom?" Kihyun licked his lips as he sized Changkyun up.  
  
Changkyun nodded and reached across the front passenger seat to the glove compartment. Packet in hand, he ripped the foil and rolled it on. Always a tease, Kihyun spread his legs wider to reel Changkyun in, but his plan backfired when the younger grabbed a thigh in each hand and yanked him closer so their bodies touched. He loomed over Kihyun with desire in his eyes, and Kihyun wanted to reach out and stroke his face.  
  
He chose to say something sassy instead. "Missionary, huh? How old fashioned."  
  
Changkyun didn't reply. He simply pushed Kihyun's legs to his chest, exposing his completely ruined lace panties. He hungrily pushed them aside once more and lined up his cock, pushing in slowly, satisfied with the sexy little noises Kihyun made with each inch. Kihyun lolled his head back against the car door, panting as he adjusted to the girth. He rocked his hips when he grew impatient, and that was when Changkyun blurted, "I wanna touch your tits."  
  
Kihyun laughed breathily and muttered okay, then grabbed one of Changkyun's hands and pressed it against the cups of his pink bustier. The younger squeezed the small mound of flesh beneath the cup, groaning when his fingertips touched something cold and metallic.  
  
"Your nipples are _pierced_? Fucking hell."

Kihyun made a sly face and quirked a brow. "You're the one who wanted me to keep the bustier on."  
  
Changkyun rolled a hard nipple between his fingertips, causing Kihyun's back to arch off the seat. He unzipped the bustier the rest of the way, the leather falling to the side to expose his pale chest and stomach. He marveled at Kihyun's lithe figure. "I'm an idiot. Don't ever listen to me," he mumbled, impossibly hornier upon realizing Kihyun's nipple jewelry are silver hearts with pink gems and an arrow through them.  
  
"Noted. Now fuck me, baby boy." Kihyun snapped his hips up, pleasure shooting up his body as Changkyun obeyed.  
  
Kihyun gripped the edge of the seat with one hand and the back of the younger's neck with the other, body repeatedly colliding with the car door from the power of Changkyun's thrusts. Apparently, Changkyun wasn't the type to fuck fast; he fucked hard, deep with pointed snaps of his hips that slapped against the flesh of Kihyun's thighs and ass. They slowed even more when he leaned over Kihyun's torso to lick his pert nipples, tasting the cool metal on his tongue. The smell of sweat and aftershave wafted into Kihyun's nose at Changkyun's proximity, arousing his whole body with manly essence.  
  
They kissed when Kihyun slid lower on the seat of the car. Changkyun captured his lips like he'd known him for years, and Kihyun reciprocated the gesture, slipping his hands down the back of Changkyun's pants and squeezing the flexing muscles of his ass, encouraging him to thrust deeper.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Changkyun's deep voice made Kihyun's mind blank, focusing on nothing other than the feel and sound of him. "You were right. Your pussy is so tight. It's so fucking good,” he groaned in that deep voice Kihyun liked so much.

  
"Mm, I knew you'd like it, baby boy," Kihyun drawled, licking the sweat off Changkyun's jugular. He raked his manicured nails up the younger's lean back and rasped, "You close?"  
  
"Yeah, you?” It was barely a whispered reply.  
  
Kihyun only nodded and closed his eyes as the sensation of his orgasm rippled through him. He moaned and dug his nails into Changkyun's shoulder blades as he came between their stomachs, dirtying his skirt and the younger's shirt. His body was hypersensitive when Changkyun grabbed his hips tight and thrusted so good and so deep until he came with a husky moan that had Kihyun mewling.

It was only after they caught their breath they realized the windows had fogged up, which was a good thing because it looked like someone was right outside smoking a cigarette. The whole car smelled like sex and pumpkin spice air freshener. After Changkyun figured out what to do with his used condom in a way that didn’t attract attention from the smoker outside, he reached across the front seat again to retrieve a pack of wet wipes from the glove compartment. He offered them to Kihyun.

“What are you, a boy scout?” Kihyun joked. He he’d never met any male as oddly prepared for car sex as Changkyun. The joke was lost on Changkyun, so Kihyun just grinned.

Capitalizing on the lighthearted moment, Changkyun finally asked the question that seemed to be lodged in his throat since they first met at the snack table. “Do you do this often?”

“That is not your business,” Kihyun sassed as he cleaned cum off his skirt and shimmied back into his bustier.

“No, I…” Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck and laughed at himself. “I should rephrase that. I’d like to do this again… and often.”

“You’re doing a terrible job at asking me out.” Kihyun adjusted the bustier to fit properly, then leaned over Changkyun to reposition his cat ear headband in the reflection of the rearview mirror. His eyes met Changkyun’s in the reflection as he applied a fresh coat of lipgloss. He was amused at how utterly smitten the other was, even just watching him. Grinning, Kihyun turned and planted a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “But yes, we should.”

The hot pink outline of lips on Changkyun’s cheek made him all the more endearing to Kihyun, especially when his face lit up upon realizing Kihyun agreed to a date. Downplaying his own infatuation, Kihyun primmed his messy hair best he could and stated nonchalantly, “Saturday night. The Bronze. 9 o’clock.”

“The Bronze?” Changkyun sounded like an excited puppy. He ran his palm up Kihyun’s thigh, fingers barely sneaking under the fuzzy lining before Kihyun swatted them away. With a smirk, Changkyun cooed, “I’d like to see those legs in fishnets.”

“Oh, I’ll be looking cute, don’t you worry~” Kihyun quipped, putting his phone number in Changkyun’s phone with a kissy face emoji next to ‘Kihyunnie.’ He opened the car door and got out, taking a moment to smooth out his skirt before tossing the phone on Changkyun’s lap. “You better text me tomorrow.”

Changkyun’s cock surged. “Yes, m’am.”

Smiling cheekily, Kihyun whispered a parting, “Good boy.”


End file.
